bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ojolympics (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "The Ojolympics", Season 1, episode 28, production code: 208 (Season 2, episode 8) Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Ojo's Plan Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin (Bear walks in the living room holding a tennis racket as a magnifying glass.) Sports, The Old Bear Game (The word "Sports" appears in six yellow letters imaged by a blue flag.) (The basketball hoop appears right next to him. A basketball joins in and lands on the hoop.) (Some grass appear on the bottom as a soccer ball joins in. A leg goes in to kick the soccer ball.) (Yellow lanes of roads appear below with a red finish line as Bear starts running.) What Do You Think? / Treelo's Backflips {Cut to: Bedroom} Treelo: (laughing) Bear: {after Treelo leaves the bedroom by backflipping out the window} Bye, Treelo. Pip and Pop Train Hard in the Bathroom {Cut to: Bathroom - Pip and Pop are doing push-ups in the sink.} Pip: Five. Pop: I lost count. {Bear rushes to the trash can, realizing they have disappeared.} Bear: {rushes them to the sink} Where'd they go? Pop: (presses his hips together) Pip: One. Bear: Guys. It's me, Bear. {SFX: Drumroll} Bear: Is he going in the drain? {Pip begins spinning and Pop watches him with Bear.} Pip: Yeah, yeah, go, go. Bear: You guys have heard too? Pop: Yeah, Bear. Pip: Yeah. Everybody's taking about it. Pop: and low. Bear: Really? Pip and Pop: Yep. We'll see you out there, Bear! {they sink down} Bear: Wait! I-- {sighs} But I really want to surprise them! {thinks a bit, gives a main idea} Jack Be Nimble Bear: (starts singing) ♪ Oh, where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where Can Shadow Be? ♪♪ (camera pans to left for a moment than before) (The camera pans as Bear checks to see the hallway, Shadow appears excitingly on a red wall.) Bear: Shadow, have you heard the-- Shadow: (cuts Bear off) So, tell me, Bear. Are you as excited about The Ojolympics as everybody else around here? Bear: (unamused) You heard too. Shadow: Of course, I have, Bear. (floats on the surface) Sailing on the breeze. (lands on the ground) And I've got the story for you. Watch. (glitter shines) {Game organ plays} Fred: Good afternoon, sports fans. Welcome to the Candlestick Jumping Finals. Let's go down to the field. Sports Commentator: Thank you, Fred. Here is a candle which is exactly 24 inches high with a really, hot flame. Don't try this at home. Okay, back to you. Fred: Now here's Jack the world record holder {Jack enters.} Jack Be Nimble. {Jack flexes his spike shoes while grunting} Fred: Jack be quick. {Jack runs 3 times and takes deep breaths} {Drumroll} Fred: Here's the approach. {Jack approaches and jumps over the candlestick.} He's up, he's over... Jack jumped over the candlestick! {Jack has won first place} And the crowd goes wild! (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. Shadow: Well, I'm off. Tutter's Work Out {Cut to: Kitchen} Tutter: Hey, Bear. In the Otter Pond / Take it Lower Take it lower! Limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo Limbo, limbo! When it's time to do a limbo Careful now Don't go too quick Bend your knees, lean back and boogie And don't touch that stick Limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo Take it lower! When it's time to do a limbo Tuck your chin Of course, it helps if you're a mouse and don't touch that stick Limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo Take it lower! Tell us, o limbo master your fans all want to know We're watching you get way, way down Just how low can you go? Take it lower! When it's time to do a limbo Then you've got to a call a mouse 'Cause a mouse can get much lower Than anyone else in the house Yes, we can Than anyone else in the house Very true Than anyone else in the house Limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo Limbo, limbo! Tutter's Medal / Luna Talks About Sports and The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) {Cut to: Kitchen - Night} Bear: There she is. Good evening, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. I was just spreading a little glow across the big night sky. But tell me, what happened in The Big Blue House today? Bear: Well, Luna, today was a day of The Ojolympics. Luna: Oh, Bear. That sounds like fun. Bear: It was, it was. Ojo was good at climbing for the pot of Honey and then there was the clam cracking. Luna: Oh, Pip and Pop are good at that. Bear: Yes. And Treelo had lots of fun swinging on the vines, Luna: (laughs) Bear: but when it came time to limbo, you won't believe who was the best. Both: Tutter. Luna: Of course, mice are great at the limbo, because they're so small. Bear: Yep. Everyone had a great day at The Big Blue House, I don't know what it is about Sports, but everyone always feels good afterwards. Luna: Well, you know, Bear, that's probably because being active makes you feel great. Bear: That's true, Luna. Luna: Well, Bear. It's time for me to light up the night sky make things a little brighter for all my friends. Besides, I think I saw a night game on my way over here. Bear: Ooh, baseball at night. That sounds like fun. But, Luna, before you go, would you join me in a Goodbye Song? Luna: Oh, of course, Bear. I'd be delighted. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House, The Ojolympics was so much fun and I hope you enjoy them. Bye. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) And By the way, remember, you can have your Olympics just like Ojo. (laughs) See ya soon. (turns back off) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts